Kokoro Connect (Collection of Interlocking Events)
by psychoticauthor
Summary: A story about love and pain, rejection and forgiveness. A story about those instances that made them who they are today. A story about how Inaba stopped loving Taichi.
1. Broken Bond

**DECEMBER 22.**

 **MONDAY.**

 **[5:42 PM]**

It's been eight months since Bloodvine last showed up and ruined the CRC members' lives. It's been that long since Taichi and I started dating. _And it's been eight months since Taichi chose me over Iori._

"Hello everybody!" Iori slammed the door open, her eyes glowing with excitement.

"Hey, Iori-chan!" Aoki and Yui greeted her in unison. Taichi nodded at her, "Hey."

Iori came while I was busy typing away on my computer that's why I didn't bother looking at her. "Did something happen?" I spared her a glance for a moment but my focus went back to business as she entered the room.

"He he he!" She plopped herself on the chair in front of me, between Aoki and Yui – who were arguing a moment ago. "Let us spend our Christmas together!"

I didn't take my eyes away from my computer, "No."

"But Inaba~n!" Iori's cute pleading voice echoed on my ears. "It's Christmas!"

"That's why I'm telling you, no!"

"But why?"

"Yeah, Inaban, why?" Aoki looked at me with his hand, which has a piece of potato chip on it, halfway to his mouth.

"Just so. And where do we spend it, huh? Do we have money?"

"Clu-"

"Nope. Not our club's fund. Please." I cut Iori off, and she just pouted at me.

"Inaba~n!" She leaned forward, distracting me from what I was doing.

"Iori. No is a no." I shooed her away.

"Taichi!"

It looked like she's done pestering me. But what does she want with Taichi now? _Damn. I'm getting jealous for no reason!_

"Ne! Ne! Taichi!" Iori looked like she's up to something.

"W-what?" I took my eyes off my laptop. Taichi was getting all flustered with Iori leaning forward to his direction.

I saw Iori's grin from my peripheral vision.

"Convince your girlfriend! Taichi, go on! You would want to spend the Christmas day with her, right?"

Taichi looked at Iori as if she had said something alien to him. "Eh!? Why?"

I let out a _tsk_ and Taichi looked at me, surprised. "What do you mean _why_ , huh? You don't want to spend Christmas with me?"

"Eh!? That's not what I meant!" He waved his hands in a frantic way.

I hmp-ed at him.

"Fine. Let's all spend Christmas together as Cultural Research club."

"Nice work, Iori!" Yui high-fived Iori. And I realized that I just got played to agree on their whim.

"Fine. Fine. Let's have it at my house. My parents won't be home for Christmas anyway. And my brother – " I remembered my brother who always annoyed the hell-out-of-my-mind " – grrr! Never mind my brother. Let's have it at my house."

"Yay!" The two girls along with Aoki happily shouted.

And I saw Taichi smiling at Iori.

* * *

 **DECEMBER 24.**

 **WEDNESDAY.**

 **[6:55 PM]**

"Sorry for the intrusion!" the gang greeted as they got inside my house.

My parents left for vacation the other day, and I last saw my brother last night. I'm practically supposed to be alone for Christmas if it weren't for Iori's persistent pestering to celebrate it with the club.

"Wait. Does this mean you guys would be staying over?" I just realized that they went to my house at the 24th. And they wanted to celebrate Christmas together. So… they wanted to sleep over.

Iori and Yui giggled as they tackled me until we fell to the ground.

"Yep. Yep!" Iori was the first one to recover from the laughter.

Iori and Yui got off me and I sat lotus-style at the floor with my arms crossed, shaking my head on the idea. But then again I didn't have much choice. "I don't have a choice, am I right?"

"Yep~" it was Yui who answered.

"Need a hand?" I looked up and saw Taichi looking worried.

I grabbed his hand and smiled at him. _I love Taichi_. "Thanks!" I gave him a peck on the cheek when the other three rushed to the kitchen. "I love you!"

He smiled at me. A blush crept on his face. "I – "

"Hey! Inaba~n!"

I let go of Taichi's hand when Iori's voice shocked me. "What!?" I ran to the kitchen and saw them munching on some cookies I baked a while ago.

"Fu feyk dis?"

I massaged my forehead looking at Iori. "What language is that?"

"He he! Who baked these?" she said grabbing another piece, without hesitation she munched on it.

"Me."

"Eh?" I heard Taichi from behind as he passed by my side and grabbed a piece for himself. He took a bite and chewed on it carefully.

I feel embarrassed that Taichi's slowly eating my cookies. "S-so?"

"Hmm?" He looked at me. There were crumbs on the side of his lips.

I walked towards him. I put my right hand on his shoulder and used the back of my free hand to wipe the crumbs off his face.

Aoki, Yui, and Iori looked shocked of what I did and their faces turned reddish. Taichi also looked flustered.

I backed away. "S-sorry, Taichi."

Taichi touched the part of his face where my hand landed. "I-it's f-fine!" he smiled at me, embarrassed.

I looked at him with a sheepish smile. _I love Taichi!_ "Damnit! I love you!" I suddenly kissed him on the lips which made his face red all over.

"I-Inaba!" Taichi grabbed my shoulder and he looked at the other three who were _'busy'_ looking at something on the counter.

I saw his gaze lingered longer on Iori. _Maybe it's just my imagination_.

* * *

 **DECEMBER 25.**

 **THURSDAY.**

 **[2:02 AM]**

" – that's it!"

It was the first time that my house became so rowdy. At first, it irritated me. Even after everything that have happened, there was still this part of me that hates people. But as the night deepened, I couldn't help but thanked Iori for pestering me to celebrate Christmas together. I actually enjoyed the night with them.

Yui and Iori got up and bid good nights as they noticed that it's already two a.m. Aoki followed suit. I turned to look at Taichi, but I was surprised to see his gaze following Iori's figure. A glint of something reflected on them.

I shook my head at Taichi and at the three's retreating figures as I started cleaning up the table full of used cups and plates. "Those three," I muttered under my breath.

"Let me help you, Inaba." Taichi took the plates and cups from my hands and walked towards the kitchen sink and started washing the utensils. "I think they're too tired. I heard that they went to the arcade before I met up with them yesterday. Inaba said that she also ran an errand for her mom. That girl. Really."

"I-is that so?" I felt nervous standing next to Taichi. "Hey. Uh… Taichi?"

He turned to look at me with a smile on his face.

"Do you still love Iori?"

The plate he was washing suddenly slipped out of his hand but he was able to catch it before it hit the floor. "What do you mean?"

I averted my eyes from his stare. "N-nothing. I'll go and clean the table."

"Inaba!"

I didn't look back at him and proceeded to the living room. I jumped on the couch and buried my face on the pillow letting out a scream of frustration.

* * *

 **DECEMBER 25.**

 **THURSDAY.**

 **[3:32 AM]**

I woke up at the sound of the door closing. I felt that someone left my room. It's either Yui or Iori. I took my phone and used it to light the room, and I saw that Iori's not on her futon. I closed my eyes thinking that she might have just gone to the bathroom. Ten minutes must have passed but Iori's not back yet, and suddenly I felt a pang on my chest. I got up from my bed and went out of my room. As I reached the top of the stairs, I heard voices from the living room. I focused, and realized that it was Iori's voice. And, Taichi.

"I don't get you, Taichi!" Iori sounded like she wanted to shout but she kept it low.

"Just like I said, let's not talk to each other for the moment." Taichi sounded desperate.

"And why?"

"Inaba's getting anxious. She keeps on asking if I love her. If I still love you. I don't want to hurt her, Iori!"

"Why would she get anxious of us talking? And she's your girlfriend! You should know who you love!" I could hear the tone of anger on Iori's voice.

I made my way down stairs when they suddenly stopped talking. And as I took a peek at the living room I saw Taichi holding Iori's face and their lips touching. My hands clenched to a fist, my body felt weak and I had to lean on the wall near me.

Taichi was facing my way and that's why when he let go of Inaba I saw in his eyes the same glint that his eyes have whenever the both of them were talking. It was the same glint that he never had when I'm the one he's talking to.

Iori took a step backward. "T-Taichi!?"

"I know. I know. But Iori – "

"Inaba! Iori!" It was Yui's voice coming from upstairs. "Eh!? Inaba, what are you doing at the stairs?"

"Nothing. I was just thirsty! Let's get back to bed, Yui!"

"But Iori?"

"She's probably at the bathroom."

"Okay~"

Yui was the first one to enter the bedroom and I followed her shutting the door as slowly as I could – even though I wanted to slam it so hard. I walked towards my bed and lie there without closing my eyes. I felt someone enter the room and I knew it was Iori. She stood next to the bed but didn't say anything. I sighed. Closed my eyes. And I started to think of what I should do.

* * *

 **DECEMBER 25.**

 **THURSDAY.**

 **[8:30 AM]**

"Thank you for having us, Inaban!" Iori smiled at me.

I nodded.

"Well, we'll be on our way then!" Yui waved goodbye as I closed the gate.

"What are you still doing here, Taichi?" My voice was cold and I didn't look at him on the eyes. In fact, I haven't looked at anyone's eyes since we all woke up.

"Inaba, I – "

"If this got something to do with what happened this morning. Don't."

"But you need to hear me out. I just wan – "

"I don't want to hear it, Taichi. I don't want to. You know what? You're still a selfless freak! Why did you date me? Why did you choose me? Why did you let me fall for you so much when you still clearly loves Iori? Why, Taichi? Damnit! Why!"

I punched the post that supported the gate of my house. The lady who was passing by looked at me strangely, but I didn't care. Tears started welling up on my eyes but I didn't wipe it off. "If you just felt that you needed to ask me out because I said that I love you and that I need you, f*ck you Taichi! You didn't have to! Because of that _selflessness_ of yours that I'm hurting now. Damn you, Taichi. I love you! I love you so much! I love you to the point that if you said you still love Iori, I would let you go! But, no! Whenever I asked you if you still love Iori all you would do is smile and tell me that you have me. And I believed you. I believed I was enough. I believed that there was love between us!"

Taichi grabbed the gate and slammed it open. He hugged me even though I was struggling to get out of his embrace. "Inaba listen to me. Li – "

"No. I won't. I'm tired, Taichi. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I wasn't enough. But this time, I would let myself be enough for mine to love. Let's stop this, Taichi. Let's break up."

"Ina – "

"What's this?"

Taichi let go of me when someone spoke from behind him. I didn't need to look to know who it was. For the first time in my life, I thanked my brother for being my brother. I ran towards our house and shut the door close. I shut everything and everyone out of my life.

* * *

 _This time… I won't ever trust again._

 _Taichi kept on calling my phone. He also kept on coming to my house. But I always ignored him._

 _Brother didn't ask me anything and just told me this, "It's good being hurt. It makes you human."_

 _When classes resumed, Iori and Taichi tried talking to me but I avoided them._

 _I never went to the club room._

 _Aoki and Yui also tried talking to me but I just politely smiled at them and asked them to not bother me anymore._

 _I handed Gouto-sensei my withdrawal letter from CRC._

 _And I would stop loving Taichi._

* * *

 **Kokoro Connect is not mine. It has its rightful owners. And everything that are written here is purely a product of my desires and imagination. My story "Kokoro Connect (Collection of Interlocking Events) is somewhat AU – ah! It's really AU. And I would be adding few OCs just to spice up this story.**

 **This story is purely romance. And I might not be able to portray the original characters in the way they are in the manga and/or anime, but please do bear with me ^^**

 **Oh, and please enjoy the story~**

 **Yours Truly,**

 **psychoticauthor**


	2. Piece of the Puzzle

**JANUARY 22.**

 **THURSDAY.**

 **[5:20 PM]**

The window of the clubroom was open when I came in. I placed my bag on top of the table and walked towards the window to close it, but decided otherwise when I felt the gust of freezing wind blew passed me. It was blowing hard, leaving trails of kisses on my face. From where I was standing, I could hear the squealing of the girls from the ground – four floors down. I took a peek on what was happening and it turned out that the girls were only trying to hold their skirts in place. But what caught – or rather, the person who caught – my attention was a certain someone with a black almost-shoulder-length hair. A certain girl who seemed to have no care for the world.

Winter break have already passed. Two weeks since classes resumed. But she still hadn't talked to any of us four: Iori, Yui, Aoki, or I.

I inhaled a breath of cold air and also a ball of courage as I shouted out her name. "Inaba!"

My lips automatically smiled as I noticed her stop on her tracks. I saw her tightened her hold of her bag and after a few seconds, started to walk again.

"Inaba!" She didn't bulge.

I inhaled again, gathering enough to make my voice louder. "Inaba!"

I didn't stop until she was already out of the school gates. I let out a _tsk_ and punched the wall beside me.

"Taichi!"

I turned and saw Iori standing at the door, looking a bit startled. "Hey." My voice was lacking conviction.

I stared at her. Iori's the popular-with-guys-and-girls type of girl. It may be because of her cute face and her energetic and upbeat personality. Or her smile that whenever you looked at it, it would automatically brighten up your day. Iori have always had those traits. But it was when everything with Balloon Vine blew up that I got to know the real Iori. And that made me fell in-love with her. Her smiling face, crying face, anxious face, mad face, every face she had in her – I loved them all. I loved them because I knew behind those faces was the real Iori.

As I looked at her now, I felt a sense of calmness. The same feeling I have whenever talking to Aoki or to Yui. And I wonder back to Inaba, she always asked me if I still love Iori.

 _Inaba, I think I know my answer_.

"Is your mind walking side by side with Inaban?"

I jolted a bit and saw that Iori was leaning towards me; just a few good inches away from my face. "What?" I blinked, "I didn't get your question. What was it?"

She straightened her back and put her hands on her hips. "You're thinking of Inaban!" Iori giggled.

I sighed and spared a glance outside the window, hoping that I would see Inaba. But of course, none – not even her silhouette. _She could already be at her house now, Taichi._ "Is that wrong?"

"Nope~" Iori quipped. She sat on the table and crossed her legs with her hands on the edge of the table.

"Iori," my eyes were locked with hers and I heard her answered 'yes?'. "I don't love you anymore."

And she gave me a satisfied smile. "I know."

* * *

 **JANUARY 22.**

 **THURSDAY.**

 **[6:02 PM]**

I got out of a book store when a guy I didn't know stopped me. "Yes?"

He smiled and I concluded that he's one of those ikemens. "You're Yaegashi Taichi, right?"

I was about to answer him ' _what do you need?_ ' when he continued talking. "You're Inaba Himeko's ex-boyfriend, am I right?"

"Who the hell are you?" I gritted my teeth as I glared at him.

The guy laughed and shook his head. He turned away and left, not really saying anything except for, "No one that concerns you."

My feet suddenly started moving on its own – probably, it's my will making me move. _What does he need with Himeko?_ I found myself following the guy and probably would have followed him more if not for someone calling out to me.

"Aoki!" I took one last glance of the guy and jogged off towards Aoki who was leaning against a pole – a paper bag on his hands.

"Who was that?" He nodded his head towards the direction that the guy took.

"I don't know. He stopped me when I got out of the book store and asked if I am Inaba's ex."

Aoki let out a whistle. "What did you say?"

"I kinda cursed at him." I shrugged.

"Woah. So not you, Taichi." He patted my shoulders, "But I totally get you. I mean, if he asked if you're the ex then that must mean he wants to be the present, right?"

 _What?_ "What?"

He shook his head in disbelief. "A love rival?"

"What!?"

"You're kinda slow, huh Taichi?" He looked at his phone, "It's still early. Just six p.m. Let's eat somewhere!"

* * *

 **JANUARY 22.**

 **THURSDAY.**

 **[6:20 PM]**

"So what he looks like?" Aoki asked in between munching the burger he ordered.

I sipped from my cup of soda. "Who?"

His shoulders slumped in defeat. "I feel like I know now how Inaba-chan felt whenever she's with you. You're quite the slow one, Taichi. It takes you quite some time to get things and to get over things. Meaning, it took you long to get to know your feelings. That's why she got hurt." Aoki let out a sigh, "Anyway, I mean, the dude. Your love rival. The guy you were following?"

"Am I really that slow, Aoki?" I took a piece of fries and dipped it on the tomato ketchup, but didn't really eat it. "I mean, the reason I asked Inaba out was because I felt that we need each other. Yes, it's not because I love her – but that was at first. And the first months of our relationship, I know I still like Iori. But as Inaba and I got to know each other as partners, I bit by bit forgot about my feelings for Iori. Not that I don't care for her anymore, but I want to treasure Inaba better."

"So, why weren't you able to answer her whenever she asked you if you still love Iori?"

"It's not easy to say that I don't love Iori anymore, not that I still do, but because I – myself – couldn't answer the follow up question of: when? How? Why? One question have others underlying it. And those underlying questions are the ones I couldn't answer."

Aoki sipped his own soda. "You could have just answered the obvious question. And could just passed on the other ones. But, Taichi, let me ask you this, do you love Inaba? Not the love of you needing her and you wanting to care for her? Do you love her? Do you know what love is?"

"Probably, it's accepting the person as she is? I mean seeing the goods and bads of that person and you still want to be with her?"

"Did you feel that for Iori?"

I nodded.

"Do you still feel that for her?"

I nodded.

"What – "

"No! Listen, Aoki! I loved Iori. I couldn't take that fact away from myself. I still could accept her goods and bads, the way that I could accept yours and Yui's. But, if you're asking me if I still love Iori – romantically – then I could say I love Inaba more."

I smiled feeling sorry when he let out a long sigh of relief. _I even troubled this troubled-with-Yui guy_.

"Then, that's that. Back to my question, what he looks like? Your rival?" Aoki gobbled up his remaining burger.

"An ikemen."

He laughed. "You're so done."

* * *

 **JANUARY 23.**

 **FRIDAY.**

 **[6:28 AM]**

I opened my eyes. My room was clad with the rays of the sun that were able to passed through my closed curtain; and in my dimly lighted room I lay awake, waiting for my sister to wake me up.

I lay in my bed, my arms resting on my forehead, Inaba's smiling face on my mind.

" _I believed I was enough."_

"You were more than enough, Inaba!" I whispered, a tear found its way out of my eyes.

" _I believed that there was love between us!"_

I bit my lowerlip as I tried to contain myself. _Taichi, you're a fool_. "There was love, Inaba. There's still is."

" _I believed you!"_

"Please believe on me again."

 _Inaba, you were more than enough and I love you. I really do. Let me love you more. One more time._

"Onii-chan!"

My little sister opened my door with a bit of force, I saw her winced at the loud thud that it made. "I'm awake." I sat up and stared at her. I motioned her to come to me, and so she did.

I hugged my little sister. "Eh!? What's wrong, Onii-chan?"

 _I love you, Inaba. I love you, Himeko. I love you._

"I love Inaba!"

And as I saw the questioning look at my little sister's face, I made up my mind.

 _I'll make you trust me again, Himeko. I'll make you realize my love._

* * *

 **Kokoro Connect is not mine. It has its rightful owners. And everything that are written here is purely a product of my desires and imagination. My story "Kokoro Connect (Collection of Interlocking Events) is somewhat AU – ah! It's really AU. And I would be adding few OCs just to spice up this story.**

 **This story is purely romance. And I might not be able to portray the original characters in the way they are in the manga and/or anime, but please do bear with me ^^**

 **Oh, and please enjoy the story~**

 **Yours Truly,**

 **psychoticauthor**


	3. A New Link

**JANUARY 22.**

 **THURSDAY.**

 **[4:45 PM]**

 _Ding dong~_

Sounds of chairs and tables clattering could be heard all throughout the halls of Yamaboshi High School as the last class for the day ended. After bowing our respect to our instructor, I immediately started packing my things on my bag. And as soon as all my belongings are properly kept on my bag, I rushed my way out of the classroom – hoping that neither Taichi nor Inaba would be able to caught up to me. I slowed down my pace when I was already out of the hallways of the second years. I checked my watch for the time, and seeing that it's still quite early for me to go home I decided to proceed to the library and do my English homework there.

* * *

 **JANUARY 22.**

 **THURSDAY.**

 **[5:20 PM]**

"Inaba!"

I was already on my way home from the library when a gust of freezing wind blew passed right through me, and a familiar voice called out my name. My feet halted on its tracks and my hand gripped the strap of my bag. I told myself not to turn my head and to look at the fourth floor of the building – I told myself not to look for _him._ After a few seconds, I felt my heart calming down so I decided to just move my legs and go home. _For Pete's sake, Himeko! Get a move on with your life!_

"Inaba!" _Himeko, don't look._

 _Don't look._ That became my mantra in order to remind myself to not look back. When I stepped out of the gates of the school, _he_ also stopped calling out my name. And somehow, I felt disappointed. _No, don't be affected by what he's doing. Himeko, you're stronger than this, right?_ I shut my eyes and silently reprimanded myself for almost giving in.

I almost jumped off where I was standing when someone tapped my shoulder. When I turned to my side to see who it was, I had to dig deep on to my memories to remember the name of the guy smiling sheepishly in front of me.

He was probably a foot taller than me because I had to tilt my head upwards to meet his eyes. He had his hair on a small ponytail. "How long is your hair?" I crossed my arms.

The guy laughed. "Really? That's the first thing you ask to a stranger who just walked up to you?" His voice was deep and it reverberated on my ears. "The tips reach my shoulder." He tilted his head to the side and undid his hair. And truth be told, his hair really reached his shoulders.

"That's long," I nodded in agreement to myself.

His laughter got louder and the students who were on their way home started looking at us.

"Cut that out!" I gave him a good jab on his stomach and he almost fell on his butt.

He steadied himself while caressing his stomach which I punched. "That kinda hurt. Damn, that hurts!"

"So, who the hell are you?" I gave the guy a deadly glare making him winced.

"Calm down, Inaba. My name's Agarashi Jun. But you can call me Jun if you like." He smiled and offered his hand at me.

I shook it and didn't let go. With my right hand gripping on his hand, I grabbed his uniform's collar and pulled him closer. "So what do you want with me?" I hissed.

He raised his free hand in surrender and I let go of him. "Calm down. Geez. I heard you withdrew from CRC, is that true?"

At the mention of my former club, I instinctively looked back at the building – specifically the club room _._ Taichi's back was facing the window and I felt a faint thump on my chest. It had been too long since I last took a look at Taichi's figure. "So, what if I did?" My voice was half a whisper when I returned my questioning look at the guy named _Jun_.

He shook his head with smirk on his face. "Why don't you re-join the Computer Club, Himeko Inaba?" Agarashi Jun then reached for his pants' pocket and took out a piece of paper.

 _Registration Form. Computer Club._

* * *

 **JANUARY 23.**

 **FRIDAY.**

 **[5:30 PM]**

"One dark cocoa ice cream milktea."

The teller on the other side of the counter punched my order on the computer. "That would be five dollars."

I took my purse out from my bag and rustled through my bills. "Here."

"I received exactly five dollars." The teller smiled at me, "Ma'am, your name please?"

"Inaba Himeko."

She nodded and started scribbling down my name on the cup on her hands. "You may take a seat first, Ma'am. I'll just call out your name if your order is ready."

"Thanks." I gave her a curt nod and moved away from the counter. Stopping five steps away, I searched for an empty chair where I could sit myself while waiting for my order.

I took out the paper that Agarashi gave to me yesterday and I just stared at it. I placed it on the table and continued staring at it. Something inside me kept on nagging at me that I should sign up, that I don't really have anything that I do after school except go home. But another part of me was shouting that I should decline the offer. _Damn it. I don't even know who that guy was. I don't know if I had seen him before when I was still in that Computer club. Is he new? The hell does he needs me for anyway?_

" –meko. Inaba Himeko?"

I jolted back into reality when I heard my name being called out. I got up from my seat, snatching the paper from the top of the table.

Bowing slightly to the teller, I took my order from her hand and thanked her.

A milktea on one hand and a registration form on the other, I left the shop without really looking at where I was going that was why I bumped on to someone.

"Sorry!" I calmly put back the form on my bag.

"Inaba…"

I sighed. _Never mind_.

I was about to pass by _him_ when _he_ grabbed my wrist.

"What do you want, Tai – I mean, what do you want, Yaegashi-san?" I turned to look at him.

He smiled at me, quite awkwardly. "Inaba, please."

"Please what?"

"Why are you being formal?"

I smirked at his ignorance of his unconscious fault. "Call my name, Yaegashi-san."

"Inaba…"

"See?"

Taichi looked like he just saw a ghost when he realized what I was trying to point out. I shook my head to show him my disappointment. I grabbed his hand that was holding onto my wrist and pried it off.

"When do you plan on letting me explain my side? Himeko!" He shouted as I was already walking away from him.

I raised my hand as a gesture of saying goodbye.

* * *

 **JANUARY 26.**

 **MONDAY.**

 **[7:37 AM]**

I slammed my shoe locker close and sighed as the guy beside me let out a chuckle.

"Calm down, Himeko."

"Don't call me Himeko as if we're close friends, Agarashi-san." I clutched my bag's strap and started walking away.

He jogged to catch up to me, and as soon as he was walking beside me he matched his pace on to mine. "Don't be so cold. I mean we're gonna be club mates from now on, right?"

I sighed, once again. _I've been sighing a lot these days. What a pain._ I stopped my tracks and so did Agarashi, and I faced him – with me tilting my head up to meet his gaze. "No."

His face turned from that of a shocked one to that of a questioning one. "Why?"

"I'd rather spend the remaining year of my high school being alone than to spend it to a club that I quitted because I couldn't be on good terms with its members."

"Are you talking about CRC?" His lips curled up in a mocking way.

"Huh!" I started walking away from him, "Both."

* * *

 **JANUARY 26.**

 **MONDAY.**

 **[5:17 PM]**

 _Quiet._

I was in front of the door of my former club – Cultural Research Club. And I was shocked that I was not hearing any noise from the inside. Before, when I was still a member, at this time of the day the club room would already filled with laughter and arguments. _Is there no one inside?_

I knocked on the door, thrice. And few seconds after, someone opened it.

"Inaban!"

Yui threw herself at me and hugged me tightly. "Are you coming back? Are you? Huh? Huh!?"

I slightly pushed her away from me and politely smiled at her. "No. I'm just here to take some of my books that I brought here before." She looked taken aback, and I felt a tinge of guilt washed over me. "I'm sorry, Yui. Are Yaegashi-san and Nagase-san here?"

Yui looked confused of how formal I called my two former club mates – former _friends_. But she nodded nonetheless.

"Inaban!" It was Iori's voice that greeted me first when I stepped inside the room.

A rushed of memories flashed before my eyes: the antics of the club, the fun and fights, the stuff we talked about, the sunset that enveloped the room, the memories I had with Taichi. All of these, in one blast, came rushing back to my mind. And I almost stumbled on my feet. But Taichi was fast enough to support me.

"Are you okay, Ina – Himeko?"

I started to giggle but that turned into loud laughter when I heard Taichi call me by my first name. "You don't need to push yourself, Yaegashi-san." I found myself pushing him off quite harshly.

When I already balanced myself to stand up properly, I took in the sight before me. Iori was up from the sofa near the window; Aoki was on the "kitchen" side of the club room – probably making tea; Yui was on the door frame, her hands clasped near her chest; and, Taichi who was beside me looking startled. And I sighed to myself. _Yep, I've been sighing a lot these days, huh?_

I took steps towards the bookshelf and browsed through the books, one by one taking those that I think were mine. _I wish I could take the person who was supposed to be mine here, but huh! Somebody owns his heart. And regrettably, it's not me._

After taking everything that I thought mine from the shelf, I sat myself on one of the stools around the table. "Aoki, can I have a cup of tea, please?"

He must have been shocked that I asked for a cup of tea at this moment, a moment with a heightened tension. "Uh… sure."

"Thanks."

"Hey, sit yourselves. I want to formally announce my withdrawal from the club," I smiled at each of them.

Taichi sat himself next to me. I could feel the nervousness that every one of them was feeling. I clenched my hands to stop it from trembling. Yui sat on the chair in front me, and Iori took the one on Yui's right. Aoki then gave me my tea and moved to sat next to Iori.

"So," I took a sip from the tea. "I want to formally say my goodbyes. It was fun, no not really. We went through a lot of things, especially that of when Balloon Vine started messing up with our lives. And because you guys were always there for me, and because every one of us were there for each other, we were able to go through those rough times. And I won't lie, I'm glad that the people I have on my side during those times were you guys."

I chuckled lightly and wiped the tears that found their way out of my eyes. "But, I can't continue being here. You can call me selfish, you _may_ call me selfish. You could also call me weak. But, I'm sorry for letting my heart break. I mean, it's not Tai – I mean, Yaegashi-san's fault that I wasn't enough to fill his heart. It wasn't his nor Nagase's fault that they still love and long for each other. I'm just… I just can't keep up with the pretense that I am okay, that it's okay for me. Because it isn't. The moment I let Yaegashi hold my heart, was the moment that I became the most vulnerable version of myself."

"Hime –"

"Please, Taichi. Please. Just let me leave this club with my heart intact." I looked straight on his eyes and I knew he saw the desperation reflected on my eyes. As he hung his head low, I could feel my heart racing – _and breaking._ _I'm finally letting go._

From Taichi, I looked at the eyes of my other (former) friends. "Thank you to all of you."

I gave them a soft smile. A regretting smile. A sad smile. Nonetheless, I gave them a smile. And I left the clubroom. I left it silent.

* * *

 **Kokoro Connect is not mine. It has its rightful owners. And everything that are written here is purely a product of my desires and imagination. My story "Kokoro Connect (Collection of Interlocking Events) is somewhat AU – ah! It's really AU. And I would be adding few OCs just to spice up this story.**

 **This story is purely romance. And I might not be able to portray the original characters in the way they are in the manga and/or anime, but please do bear with me ^^**

 **Oh, and please enjoy the story~**

 **Yours Truly,**

 **psychoticauthor**


	4. Letter of the Past

_**Four Years After…**_

 _ **20*9**_

* * *

DECEMBER 23.

MONDAY.

[7:33 PM]

December 22, 20*5

 _Dear Taichi,_

 _If you're reading this then it must mean that four years have already passed, ne? And it must mean that we no longer are part of each other's lives. That we've already moved on to our own paths._

 _It must mean that I decided to completely stop._

" _Some women's worst enemy are their emotions. Unfortunately, it's yours too." Agarashi Jun told me this once. And he was most probably right._

 _Taichi, there were a lot of times when I was controlled by things such as jealousy and anger; when I felt anxious of things that were supposed to be just part of the past; when I was afraid of those that have ended but I felt that they still kept on haunting me. It was like I feared that something might just come back and take everything and every people I have at that time away from me. That fear ruled my thinking and I ended up making decisions that up till now, I regret._

 _I wish I said sorry for the things I did that hurt you and the club. I wish I said thank you because you guys saved me from the loneliness I was at. I wish… that I listened to you or to Inaba. I wish I let reasons over emotions. I wish I was strong enough to trust you despite the jealousy. I wish I trusted you._

 _I wish. But I just wished._

 _I'm sorry, Taichi. For the last time, I love(d) you._

 _Inaba Himeko_

"Yes?"

I came back to my senses when I heard three knocks on my bedroom's door. As I was doing my homework, I got caught up on some thoughts that weren't supposed to be thought of. Not now, not again, not ever.

"I'm going out to get something to eat. Are you coming?" Iori called out as I heard her footsteps walking away from the front of my room.

"Yeah!" I responded as I closed my unfinished homework and pushed myself up from my chair. I paused for a moment as I saw a photograph pinned on my to-do board. It was a stolen photo of Inaba during high school graduation.

That time in high school, we stopped communicating. No "good mornings" nor "good byes", not even minimal exchanges of words. It was not that I didn't want to fix things between us, nor did I want to stop talking altogether, it was just that I saw in her eyes that she was hurting. Too much.

That was why I complied with her wishes.

Maybe I was waiting for the right timing. Or maybe I was waiting for signs. Maybe I was a coward. And maybe I was just afraid of being rejected by her. No matter what of these maybes I have, one thing was sure, I let everything within my grasp slipped right through. I let Inaba go without trying.

"Taichi!"

I was too focused on staring at Inaba's smiling face that I ignored Iori's call. My hand reached out to touch the piece of paper that captured that moment in time when I wished I was beside her but I wasn't. Slowly, painfully I caressed the photograph. "Himeko…"

I heard a loud thud coming from my door, and I uncaringly turned my head only to see a pissed off Iori leaning against the frame. She gave me a mad look, probably because I kept her from her dinner for too long. I pulled my hand from the picture it was caressing, and under the light that was coming from my study lamp, Iori saw what it was that kept me from moving.

She let out a sigh and slowly straightened herself from leaning. "You still miss her?"

We both know it wasn't a question. She just lightened the impact of the fact that I still do miss Inaba.

"Let's go." I grabbed my coat that was carelessly thrown on the bed and walked passed through Iori. I saw her shrugged a bit before closing the door with a small thud.

* * *

DECEMBER 23.

MONDAY.

[7:50 PM]

"Where's Aoki and Yui?"

"They went first. You were taking so long that they decided to go first and save us some seats."

"Oh."

"Don't you 'oh' me, smart pants. Say sorry at the least."

"Sorry."

"What the fuck, Taichi."

"You asked me to say sorry.'

Iori rolled her eyes at me, which I accepted with silence.

"What do you plan now?"

I looked at her, not really sure of what she was asking.

"About Inaba?" Her eyes were focused on the road in front of us.

"Nothing."

She gave me a side glance before slightly punching my right arm. "There you go again. Not gonna do a thing again?"

I sighed. "I don't know what to do. I can't just barge in to her life again and say, 'Hey, I still love you!' And we both know that she doesn't want anything to do with me anymore."

"Maybe she was just waiting for you to man up. Maybe she was just waiting for you to stick yourself on her life again. Maybe she wanted you to catch her when she was slipping away. Maybe she just wanted you to do the stuff she did for you during those times when you considered her nothing less than a friend." Iori sighed, "Taichi, don't you think, she just wanted you to stay?"

"But she said she didn't want to be with me anymore, didn't she?"

"I don't know that much about Inaba, but I know that she doesn't let out her true feelings. Probably, those times when she said to stop, she wanted you to keep on going. Those times when you kept on calling out to her and she ignored you, deep in her heart she was disappointed when you ceased calling out to her. Maybe… Inaba just wanted you to spoil her?"

"I don't know about that."

"Because you didn't try to know. You of all people should have tried."

"But she didn't let me."

"So, you're blaming her for your pathetic nature?"

"I… don't."

We stopped right in front of a family restaurant wherein Aoki and Yui said they were waiting. I stared at Iori's back as she pushed the door open. Our conversation ended just like that. And she left poison on my mind.

* * *

DECEMBER 24.

TUESDAY.

[12:02 pm]

"I heard about it. Congratulations!"

"It's no big deal. But, I was sure that I was getting a higher mark than that."

"Really? That wasn't a high mark for you?"

"It was. But… never mind."

"You always have high expectations for yourself, huh, Himeko?"

"I'm getting tired of telling you to stop calling me by my first name, Agarashi-san."

"And so am I on telling you to call me Jun."

The voices faded as the two figures just on the other side of the book shelf went to the borrowing area of the public library. I was frozen at the spot I was at, with my hands occupied with tons of reading materials and my eyes glued to the back of the girl. She was wearing a blue cardigan and her black hair now up to the middle of her back. But I was sure, that even though she had grown taller and her hair had grown longer, it was her – Inaba.

I panicked when I saw the two of them leaving, so I put the stuff I was holding on the nearest table and hurriedly followed them out of the building. That Jun guy, from the Computer's club in high school, took a different street, and I saw that as an opportunity to run after Inaba. But due to my lack of luck, I unceremoniously bumped onto someone who was holding an open bag, causing that person to drop all her things on the ground.

"I'm sorry. Let me help you," I started picking her things one by one. I didn't hurry anymore, I knew that I already lost sight of the one I was running after.

"Let me help, too."

I froze at the middle of picking a book on _Women's Psychology_. I knew that voice. Then and now, it didn't change a bit.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry!"

The woman who bumped onto me, or whom I bumped into, kept on bowing her head in apology even though I already said that it was partially my fault for running on a public place.

"Thank you! And I'm really sorry!" She bowed one last time and briskly went her way.

"Well, isn't she a sweet girl."

I looked at the girl beside me. Her eyes looking at the running figure of the girl she just helped. _No, this person beside you isn't a girl anymore. She's already a woman._

And I could tell as I stared at her profile that her eyes spoke of a thousand things that she went through in life after high school. Her aura was shouting that she no longer was the Inaba Himeko I knew of. That this girl – woman beside me was a letter I have yet to read.

"Taichi." She smiled. It was warm. Welcoming. Forgiving.

I wanted to touch her. To know if it was real, if she was really talking to me with a smile on her lips. My hand reached out to her, but I stopped it before it could even touch her. Inaba's eyes looked at it, and her stare lingered on it for a few seconds before she looked back at my face.

"How are you?"

Her voice sounded sweet to my ears. "I'm okay. Hey, say, do you want to have lunch?"

She let out a short laugh.

"Sure."


	5. Present Pendant

DECEMBER 24.

TUESDAY.

[1:24 PM]

"I'll repeat your order. One tuna sandwich. One omurice. And two iced lemon tea," the waitress smiled and bowed her head.

Himeko murmured a small "thanks" which I doubt that the waitress heard. I stared at her calm face and wondered if I, myself, looked calm on her point of view. She cleared her throat when my stare had almost – probably – bore a hole on her face.

"Ah…"

It was always awkward between the both of us.

"So, uh, I guess the best starter for our conversation would be by asking how you have been?" She was always on point.

"I – I – I, uh, I'm doing f-fine. You?" I wanted to tell her that I have missed her but I didn't have the guts to do so. My hand reached for the glass of water that was served earlier and I casually – or, tried to do it that way – sipped from it. The liquid helped me get rid of the dryness on my throat.

"I guess, I am too." She gave me a soft smile. "Fine, that is."

I nodded not really sure of what to ask or what to say. Our table became silent and the silence turned into bits of awkward glancing to each other. The noise from the other tables made it so that we became aware of the growing dead air.

"So – "

"Uh – "

"Go ahead," she gestured with her hand.

I looked at her white-almost-pearl-looking hand and resisted the urge to reach for it. "No, no. It would be rude of me. You go first." I smiled.

Her lips formed an o-shape before it quirked into a smile. "Are you studying in university? Or…" Her voice trailed off not really finishing the question.

"Ah, well, I'm actually studying child welfare* in a junior college in town. How about you? University, I'm guessing."

Himeko nodded, "Medicine."

I unintentionally gasped a little.

"Not my style?" She giggled.

I shook my head but before I could explain myself the waitress already came to our table with the foods we ordered. She carefully placed our orders on the table, the glass wares making small sounds. I was probably hungry or was just nervous about being with Himeko but I heard my stomach grumble at the sight of foods. I glanced at Himeko and hoped that she didn't hear me but I guess she didn't because she was busy asking the waitress for "… additional mayonnaise" and something I didn't get a grasped of.

"Hungry?" She turned to me after the waitress went off to get her additional requests.

I hesitated for a bit. "A little?"

"Me too!" She chimed before gesturing that we should start eating.

It could be because the time we spent away from each other was too long. Or that I wasn't beside her when she slowly became a fine lady. But I had a feeling that the Himeko in front of me who was happily taking small bites of her tuna sandwich wasn't the same Himeko who cried her heart out for me when I got hit on the head back in high school. The Himeko back then was the type of person who never showed her emotions and didn't want people being too close to her. She rarely ever smiled. But now, she was happily talking to me, she even helped someone on the streets earlier. And she was full of smiles.

"Is something the matter?" Her eyes blinked for a few times before they stared at me with a questioning look.

"No… it's just that you looked happy."

She let out a sigh and smiled, "Cus I am."

"Because of med school?"

"Oh! You're mocking me, Taichi, aren't you?"

I vigorously shook my head no. "Of course not!"

She giggled a little then proceeded on eating-to-her-heart's-content the tuna sandwich.

"Anyway, I didn't know you wanted to take medicine back then. That was why I gasped little because it was such a revelation!" I wanted to keep talking to her. To be able to start knowing her all over again from the start.

Himeko put down the sandwich down on the plate and wiped her lips off some crumbs. Her hand reached for the glass of lemon tea while her eyes studied my expression. She was probably making sure that I wasn't making fun of her.

"I wanted to study human psychology for me to know about what humans are thinking and feeling. I wanted to learn about how emotions could rattle a human being's life and how these emotions could drive some people to corners they didn't know exist," her eyes have this serious-almost-wanting-to-prove-something look and I, who was at the other end of the table, could just listen to her.

 _This is Himeko now._

She continued, "But then I realized that it's not fair wanting to know the minds and hearts of people because they would just get even more afraid of others. Bloodvine made me that way. Afraid of other people and how they could play with my life just by merely knowing how I think or feel. I became afraid of letting people know me."

"Hime – "

"No, but that's now part of the past. Anyway, the reason that I'm practicing medicine and wanting to become a surgeon is so I could save them. Those people who got driven into a corner and tried escaping through death but heaven forbid them from dying yet. I want to save them because I was them."

And time must have started moving slowly because every movement Himeko made seemed to be in slow-motion. How she carefully reached for my hands that were resting on the tables; how she placed our palms facing each other; and how she slowly put them in mid-air.

"I was one of them, Taichi."

And as I heard her say those words I became aware of a scar on her left wrist.

I felt like my stomach was being turned upside-down. "Inaba…"

She smiled. "Finally. I'm not really used to you calling me by my first name."

She entwined our fingers.

"I know that it was an issue for me back then. You know, you calling me Inaba and you calling Iori … 'Iori'. Like how you never call me by my first name? But now it doesn't even matter anymore. I mean, that was just probably part of your charm. Taichi?"

I turned my eyes away from the scar on her wrist and looked at her eyes instead. "I'm sorry!" That was the only phrase I could muster.

She shook her head. "No, don't be. Like what I told you in the letter… I should have been more understanding."

My hands squeezed hers a bit, reassuring her that I was also one at fault for what happened to us back then.

"And now that I think about it, I was a bit childish back then. I mean, it was a petty reason and then I just suddenly barged out of your lives without any hesitation." She laughed a bit. "But that's part of the past now. I'm just glad that I've met you again so that I could tell you these things."

Call me selfish or bastard or anything but I wanted to ask her if we could start over again or if she would be willing to let me into her heart again. But before I could do so her phone started ringing. I was hesitant at first to let her hands go but I still did.

Himeko took out her phone from her handbag and answered the call. "Yes?"

I stared at her beautiful eyes.

"I told you not to call me Himeko, didn't I?"

She looked at me and our eyes stared at each other.

"Agarashi-san, please."

My forehead furrowed a little upon hearing the name of the caller.

"I'm having lunch… Yes… Tuna Sand – … With Taichi."

Himeko sighed.

"Yes, Taichi from highschool."

I reached for my own drink and sipped on it not really taking my eyes off Himeko.

"Yes, I have it with me. And I'm wearing it."

I put the glass back on the table which made a small thud.

"I put it on as a pendant… I won't really be able to study well with it on my finger, would I?"

Himeko closed her eyes maybe out of frustration.

"Jun!"

I coughed.

"I'm ending the call. Let's talk later."

She slowly took the phone away from her ear and ended the call. She put the phone - screen first - on the table and took out her purse from her bag. "I'm really sorry about this, Taichi. I need to go now. Someone's being an ass about this lunch and I can't afford him throwing some tantrums."

"Agarashi Jun?"

Himeko called the waitress and asked for our bill. "Yes," she took one last sip on her lemon tea.

"Why does he have a say to whether whom you'll have lunch with?" I was getting mad for a reason called _jealousy_.

The waitress arrived and was going to give the bill to Himeko when I asked her to give it to me instead. Himeko protested but I said that I was the one who invited her so I should pay for the bill. I pulled some bills out of my wallet and gave it to the waitress.

"So, why?" I repeated the question.

We have already gotten up from our seats and Himeko still wasn't answering my question. I saw her checked her phone before we left the restaurant and saw Agarashi Jun as her homescreen.

"Himeko?"

She turned to me and bowed causing her necklace to fell out from inside her shirt and to rest itself on her chest. My breathing almost stopped upon seeing the piece hanging on her neck.

"Taichi?"

She followed where my eyes were looking and saw that I was staring at a circular piece of accessory hanging on her neck. She touched it and that made me looked at her face, she was staring at it with such fascination I have never seen before.

"I'm getting married June next year," she beamed while she looked at me straight in the eyes. "To Jun."


	6. Phone Call

DECEMBER 24.

TUESDAY.

[10:47 PM]

In order for me to take out the bottle of champagne from its box, I set down on the dining table the tray I was holding which contained different kinds of pastries. After I placed the bottle next to the tray, I reached for the drawer on my right, opened it with a small creak, and took out the cork which I placed next to the plate of strawberry shortcake. I gripped the neck of the bottle of champagne between my middle and ring finger, when I was assured that it would not fall off anymore I proceeded on picking up the tray from the table. Balancing both of them on my hands proved to be quite a struggle at first but soon I managed.

With small yet sure steps, I made my way towards the living room of my fiancé's apartment. And while I did so I could hear "Silent Night" from the stereo – it felt Christmas-y and calming.

When I reached the edge of the table which where at the center of the room, I slowly crouched and set the bottle of champagne down followed by the tray of goodies – the action caused the utensils to make small clanking sounds. _They sounded like bells that jingled in the cold December night._

I then sat down on the couch next to Jun, who was ' _busy'_ playing with our baby Pomeranian which we named "Chub-chub". I knew from the way he pouted his lips that he was still sulking about my meeting with Taichi.

"How long do you plan on being mad at me?" I threw him a sideway glance and when did not answer me and just gave me a shrug, I childishly took Chub-chub from his lap and hugged the dog tightly. I rubbed our cheeks together with which he took as an invitation for him to lick my face all over. I laughed.

"Fine. If your master does not plan on talking to me then might us well spend the Christmas eve together, huh, Chub-chub?" I giggled some more when our baby dog licked my face more enthusiastically as if it was agreeing with me.

Jun let out an agitated groan and I heard him murmured, "Why did you agree to have lunch with him then!"

I pecked the tip of the nose of Chub-chub as if I was trying to console the little puffball. "It was just lunch. We did not do anything aside from that."

Our dog barked in agreement.

"But you still had lunch with him!" Jun hissed.

"And?"

"He was your ex!"

"I do not see your point, Agarashi-san. Taichi was just an ex. Nothing to fret over!" I put an emphasis on the word _'ex'_ for him to get my point that he needed not to worry about anything.

"See? This is why I am being like this. You call him by his name over and over again but you've never gotten used to calling me by my own. It is like I am just still a stranger to you!" Jun's hands were clasped together as if he was praying – _praying for what?_

I stared at him while he was talking and I could hear frustration in his voice; desperation was in his eyes. And I felt like I wanted to hug him because I could see in him the me from years ago – the me who was consumed by jealousy over a past that had already ended. My lips quirked into a sad smile and I shook my head off the sadness that was starting to seep in.

Chub-chub jumped off from my lap and ran towards the direction of the kitchen. And with my hands now empty, I started to feel the coldness of not just the season but of the fact that I made the man in front of me felt all these unwanted emotions.

I got up from the couch and knelt down in front of Jun and with both my hands I reached for his cheeks and made him looked me straight in the eyes. In my own brown orbs, I reflected the things I wanted to tell him but I knew it was not enough to let him know. Deep inside I knew that there were things needed to be said out loud and straight to the person for them to get the point, for them to be reassured, for them to not feel all the negative emotions caused by miscommunication.

"Jun," I smiled, "We've been dating for three years now. We are even getting married. I know that I do not show you nor tell you things; things such as my gratefulness that you saved me from the monster that I was after I broke up with Taichi."

I caressed his cheeks and wiped them off the tears that were spilling from his eyes. This was my way of assuring him. I wanted him to feel the warmth that he had been giving me.

"I am an awkward person. I always keep to myself. I hated the feeling of depending on people. But you were the only one who did not give up on prying into my life. You were the one who came running to me the time I thought that cutting my life was the best option to forget about the painful things. You were the one who gave me a good slap the next day and a good lecture not to waste my life. Jun, you saved me. I am forever grateful for that."

"But you do not love me," he smiled sadly.

And I felt a pang in my chest.

"But I choose to be with you," I pulled his head closer and let our foreheads to touch. "You're a good person and I respect you. Love, they say, can be learned through time. And I – "

"You still love him, don't you?"

I gulped.

I sighed.

I was taken aback.

"I want to love you. I want to return all the feelings you have given me these past years."

"Himeko…" He was crying. "Just answer me?"

"Jun…"

"Please!"

"Please save me again. I want to forget about Taichi, Jun. I want to completely forget about the feelings I still have for him. I thought I was already over him but when I saw him… I was wrong. I can't do this by myself Jun, please help me forget!"

My own tears were already spilling out of my eyes and my voice quivered when I whispered another 'please'. Jun cupped my cheeks on his hands and he brought our lips together. If it was his answer, I was not sure, all I could think about was I wanted to save this man. I wanted to be saved by this man. I wanted to save _"us"_.

DECEMBER 25

WEDNESDAY.

[2:34 AM]

Himeko was sleeping soundly on the bed right next to me. I slowly pulled up the blanket that was keeping her from the cold December night when it fell off her body when I got up to get some water. I laughed when I saw her nuzzled her nose on the softness of the fabric. I could not help but admire the beauty of her; in my eyes she looked like an angel; and when I could not contain it anymore I leaned closer to her and gave her forehead a kiss. And it lingered for a while.

She murmured something in her sleep. She always did that. She would murmur a terminology from her class or a recipe she wanted to cook, sometimes she even nagged at Chub-chub in her sleep. They were small things but they were what made me deeply fell in-love with her. And over the course of time, Himeko became more and more of a precious existence in my life.

As I contemplated on how much I loved the girl sleeping in front of me, I clenched my fists and sighed as I came to an answer: _her happiness is my happiness._

My eyes glanced towards her phone on the night stand. It took me a minute before I grabbed it and opened it. Heck! I almost backed out when I saw that she had me as her wallpaper! But I knew that I had to do this. Because if not then both of us would forever and always be haunted by the past.

I looked through her contacts and dialed the number of the person who could complete her. I pressed the call button, brought her phone to my ears, and waited for it to ring.

Then it started ringing.

Then an answer.

"Hello?" The voice of the person from the other line sounded like they just woke up.

I almost pressed the "end call" button. _Maybe I was really a coward to begin with._

"Inaba?"

"This is Agarashi Jun. I wanted to tell you something."

* * *

 ** _Hello people~ This is Psychoticauthor with the last chapter of Kokoro Connect (Collection of Interlocking Events)! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS UNTIL THE LAST CHAPTER! I AM SO HAPPY TO HAVE PEOPLE READ THIS STORY EVEN THOUGH I ALMOST DROP IT. But really, really! Thank you so much for being patient and loving and hating this! I am sorry if I am not able to bring you a more awesome story *sad*! But I hope that you enjoyed it even a bit. Thank you so so so much! I am sorry if my characters are too OOC or something like that. I am sorry if it was not sweet or fluffy._**

 ** _Please do read my other works too! Good day! Fighting!_**

 ** _-signing out KOKORO CONNECT (COLLECTION OF INTERLOCKING EVENTS)-_**


End file.
